


I move with the trees in the breeze, I know that time is elastic

by Twoleaves



Series: Echo Sex Pollen [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Pining, Sex Pollen, Sex without a Condom, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Penetration, max gets sex pollened, mysterious alien chemicals, once again Max can't believe Liz loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoleaves/pseuds/Twoleaves
Summary: Max and Liz go out into desert look for alien answers and Max stumbles into a bit of a pickle
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Echo Sex Pollen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707802
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	I move with the trees in the breeze, I know that time is elastic

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the original Roswell sex pollen I wrote and serves as kind of a sister fic to Fetch The Boltcutters which has Liz as the pollened one.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> p.s. I couldn't imagine a normal situation where either of them would have brought a condom out into the desert with them and I could've given them a wallet condom but a wallet is not a safe temperature or friction environment to store a condom, obviously it's better than nothing, but anyway, I made a stylistic choice, have safe sex loves!
> 
> post-post script- I have been listening to so much Fiona Apple

Max Evans had loved Liz Ortecho for as long as he could remember.

Since middle school when they attended their first co-ed party together. To sophomore year, when he sat behind her in AP World, when all he could focus on was the way the sunlight caught her dark hair and made it glitter. 

Liz was a fighter, yes, but where she really shined was in her ability judge when to run.

She traversed deserts and rivers, reached oceans and shores. She crossed the country, back and again, by herself.

She travelled thousands of miles to escape the pain of losing Rosa. She found knowledge and love, she found a new life for herself, she built a new life for herself.

Max hadn’t seen Liz all week, they’d put Isobel in stasis and Liz had been working on developing a cure for the alien poison. Max had missed her presence in his life.

Liz wasn’t supposed to be out in the desert with him tonight, but Michael had dropped out at the last minute.

Max had gone by The Crashdown to pick up some lunch and a shake before heading out, and when Liz heard he was planning on heading out into the desert somewhat aimlessly, alone, she volunteered to be a buddy.

It had been hot and frustrating as the sun beat down and they found themselves seemingly no closer to finding anything. At this point it was getting dark, and Max had already declared that they were going to have to camp out for the night.

Liz was putting the finishing touches on pitching their tent while Max built a fire. Once she finished her task, Liz ventured over to find Max laying down the last branch on the small fire, leaving it unlit for later.

“Do you wanna take one last look around before the sun sets?” Liz asked as she zipped up her fleece against the cooling night air.

Max looked up from his work, greeting her with that small smile that always graced his lips when she came around. He clapped his hands together, sweeping off the splinters before looking back up to meet her eyes.

“Let’s go.” He emphasized the statement with another clap of his hands.

As Liz surveyed the barren desert, dotted with patches of pinion bushes and yucca, she noticed an arch rising up, just a little above the ground, like the entrance to a cave.

“Max!” Liz called to get his attention as he looked off in another direction.

Max’s head swiveled quickly to find Liz and assess any danger, eventually he realized she was gesturing off into the distance towards a little mound in the earth. Before he could catch up, Liz was off and running.

Once he got closer Max could see why it had been so hard to find, the cave was nestled down into a small crater, so the entrance was impossible to see from a distance. Liz jogged towards the cave, reaching it long before Max.

“Liz! Wait! It could be dangerous! Liz!” Max called.

Liz ignored him and proceeded into the cave. By the time Max got to the cave, Liz was examining vials nestled into an odd shelving unit.

“What is this place?” Max asked as he tilted his own flashlight to look around.

The cave contained a couple of crates and that small shelf with hundreds of microscopic vials.

“I’m not sure, but this stuff doesn’t look too earthly to me.” Liz replied, leaning in to examine the labels on the vials.

“The crates don’t seem to be marked.” Max responded as he ran his hand over the black material.

“Max, come look at these. I can’t read the labels but this kinda looks like medicine.”

Max swung around despite the small space, snagging one of the vials with his outstretched flashlight as he turned, causing it to fall to the ground, shattering.

“Shit!” Liz whispered as she sprung back, throwing her arm out to try and pull Max back with her.

His body was rooted in place and too big for Liz to move. When the vial hit the ground a tiny cloud of blue smoke mushroomed up, dissipating in a matter of seconds.

“We gotta get out of here,” Liz warned.

Max was frozen, staring down at the broken vial. Liz looped her arm around his and began pulling him out of the cave, his body eventually stumbling into cooperation.

Liz tried to get Max to perk up, jostling his arm a little.

“Come on Max, let’s get back to the campsite before we lose the light.” She was supporting almost half his body weight as he let himself slump over her shoulder. Max’s head felt fuzzy as Liz urged his body forward.

“Uh, yeah… you’re right,” he replied, only meeting Liz’s eyes for the last syllable, smiling weakly as he did.

Liz was concerned, Max didn’t seem like himself. But it was getting dark, and right now all she could focus on was getting them back to camp safe. Liz struggled a bit getting Max out of the crater but after that they made pretty quick work of the trek.

Before Liz knew it she was able ease Max down onto the dirt, next to the fire he had built earlier.

“Give me just a second, I’m gonna grab some matches and blankets, and then I wanna check you out real quick.” Liz leaned over, laying her hand on Max’s shoulder as she spoke.

Max got a dopey grin on his face, “Check me out, huh?”

Liz laughed a little, scrunching her brow in confusion, it seemed like Max might be trying to flirt with her, but in a more dopey, brazen way than she'd ever experienced from him.

“I’m gonna go get the supplies, stay right here. I’ll be right back,” she reassured.

-

The whole time Liz was gone, all Max could think about was the slope of her breasts as they met her chest and the curve of her hips as she shook them along to the jukebox in The Crashdown.

Max usually didn’t let his mind stray like this when she was around. Actually, he didn’t usually let himself indulge in these thoughts _at all_. He was always careful not to cross the line where Liz was concerned.

By the time Liz got back with the blanket, Max was sitting up with his legs drawn up to his chest, staring down at the ground.

“Max?” Liz questioned.

He seemed to be awake, but wasn’t acknowledging her presence, “are you okay?”

Max looked up at her second question, he seemed more alert than earlier but there was something guarded in his gaze.

“I’m fine, Liz. You should go to bed, we can get an early start in the morning. I don’t need a check up.” Max stayed tightly curled in on himself as he did his best to send Liz away.

“Max, we don’t know what that was. You didn’t seem like yourself, I just wanna make sure you’re okay.” Liz counseled calmly.

Max had never been a big fan of medical exams, as Liz learned time and again over the past few months. Still, she didn’t understand why he was being so stubborn about this. Usually, even Max would agree that exposure to unknown alien chemicals would warrant a quick check up.

“I don’t need you to examine me, Liz! Just give me some space.” Max replied, a small bite to his voice.

Liz wasn’t going to let this go. She knew Max could be stubborn but she wasn’t going to give up that easy. She walked over to where he had scooted himself, on the opposite side of the fire, laying out the blanket she’d grabbed before sitting down. Once sat, she finished unfolding the blanket, smoothing it down, her hand sailing over the space between them to graze his thigh.

Max’s whole body shuddered at the slight contact.

Liz’s eyes sprung up to Max’s face at the abrupt movement.

“Max, what’s going on?” Liz insisted. He was clearly on edge. 

“Look, I don’t know, but it’s not safe for you to be around me right now.” Max looked ashamed as he stared off into the desert, away from Liz.

“Max, whatever it is, I’m not scared of you.” Liz reassured.

Max looked back to meet her eyes for just a moment. He had trouble believing her words. He didn't even know the depths of the danger his own body held, he couldn't risk unleashing them on her. However, they were isolated, alone, in a literal desert and he felt like he could barely breathe. Each time his ribcage expanded in breath, it felt like there were straps buckled tightly across his sternum, preventing its expansion, trapping him in. 

“Liz, I…” Max didn’t finish his sentence, simply lowering his knees, “I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

When Liz finally got up the courage to look down, she could see the sizable bulge in his jeans.

“Max, it’s okay. I’m sure this is a perfectly normal biological response. I don’t feel unsafe. We’ll figure this out,” Liz reassured, her bits of first aid training over the years sweeping through her mind.

Max opened up his body a little more, propping his arms up behind him, settling into the position with his legs down.

“If you want to check me out quickly...” Max capitulated.

Liz decided to start by checking sensation in his extremities, lifting herself to her knees to crawl down to his feet. Max couldn’t help but appreciate the view as Liz bent forward over his calves, wrapping a hand around either ankle.

“Can you feel this alright?” She questioned, squeezing his ankles.

“Yep,” Max replied, clearing his throat a little as he did.

Liz turned back around, crawling back up so she was sitting next to Max’s thighs, facing him.

“I’m going to take your pulse now,” Liz said in a near-whisper, that faded out quickly into the desolate environment.

Liz reached up to Max’s throat, laying two fingers under his jaw. His heart was racing quicker than Liz knew was possible, it was hard to tell one beat from the next.

“Your heart’s racing.” Liz informed him.

“It tends to do that when you’re around,” Max muttered.

“Max, we don’t know much about alien biology, but hearts aren’t supposed to beat that fast.”

Liz was concerned about the strain this overworking could put on Max’s heart, if it stayed like this too long the muscle would exhaust itself. His breathing seemed to be quickened too as she caught him staring at her lips.

“Maybe you need some… release.” Liz suggested.

She wasn’t even really sure what she was suggesting. They had no idea what Max had been exposed to, no idea what biological process he was undergoing, the proposal that sexual release would solve all their woes seemed ill conceived at best and manipulative at worst.

Max looked genuinely upset at the idea despite his deteriorating condition, “Liz, when I let go, people die.”

“Max, we're out in the middle of the desert. There’s no one for you to hurt out here. No circuit breakers to blow out.” Liz tried to comfort him.

“Are you kidding me Liz? You’re out here!” Max yelled abruptly, a sound that echoed out into the silence that surrounded them.

Liz didn’t know what she could do to reassure Max, but she leaned in so their foreheads touched.

“Max… I’m okay. All I wanna do right now is make sure you’re okay.” Liz wanted to him to know she meant every word, “let’s get you back into the tent, okay?”

“Liz, I don’t need your help. I appreciate it, but I can take care of myself just fine.” Max insisted.

“At least let me get you to bed.” Liz reasoned.

Max didn’t agree per se, it was more the ensuing silence and the slight tilt of his head that signaled his acceptance.

Liz slipped her arm under one of Max’s, attempting to support his shoulders. Although she was doing her best to be supportive, Max was physically massive compared to her.

They tottered over to the tent in tandem, Liz managing to lay Max onto the thin sleeping bag.

Max laid there staring back up at Liz dreamily. After a few seconds his face shifted to something Liz couldn’t read.

“Are you…” Max trailed off.

“Am I what?” Liz asked.

“I’m sorry, that is not appropriate. That’s not appropriate at all.” Max laughed to himself at the absurdity.

“What?” Liz asked, a smile grazing her lips too now, she wanted in on the joke.

“Nothing.” Max insisted seriously.

“What?” Liz asked again, dropping down to lie next to Max, propped up slightly on her arm.

From the moment Max began talking Liz could hear the depth and roughness his voice had taken on.

“Are you wet?” He stated, it was a question but said like a statement.

“What?!” Liz was a little dumbfounded at his frankness, taking a moment to gather her thoughts, “what did you just ask me?”

Then a second later, “How did you know?”

“I can smell you.” Max replied in a voice that conveyed his depths. It was at once full of embarrassment over his intrusion into her body, and lust at her evident desire.

Liz laid her palm on Max’s chest.

“Then you know how much I want this, just let me help you.” Liz practically pleaded at this point.

Max finally relented, tilting his chin up so that Liz could meet his mouth in a kiss. He drew back after just a couple seconds and Liz was mildly offended at the abandonment.

Liz met his eyes, taking a second to ground herself in the moment with him, “what do you need?”

“I know we don’t know how this works, but can I eat you out?” Max asked earnestly.

Liz was more shocked than she should’ve been. Somehow it made sense that this was first on Max’s to-do list, the thing that would drive her the most crazy.

She stumbled over her words a little as she replied, “Uhm, yes, yes of course.”

Now it was Max’s turn to sit up a little, just far enough so his arms could reach up to lightly place his hands on the outside of her hips.

“Will you come up and sit on my face?” Max asked, looking directly into her eyes as he did.

If Liz had been dumbstruck before, now she was speechless.

This gorgeous man was under some alien sex spell and his first priority was getting her to sit on his face.

As stunned as Liz was, she was also focused on getting this moving, she had no idea what Max was being affected by, but it wasn’t healthy for his heart to be beating that fast.

Liz took a second to prepare herself before crossing that final line and swinging her leg over Max so she was straddling his chest.

Once she was situated, Liz leaned down for a kiss, she found that now that she could, it was hard to stop kissing Max Evans.

A second later, Liz lifted up with a little giggle, hooking her thumb into the waistband of her pants and underwear for emphasis, “I think I forgot something.”

Liz stood up as much as she could in the small tent, one foot still on either side of Max's chest.

Max sat up as Liz stood, bringing his hands back to rest on her hips, “Let me?” Max's soft eyes stared up at her from her waist.

Liz silently nodded her assent.

The second Max’s thick fingers slipped into the front of her waistband, Liz’s whole body shuddered. The confined space of the tent and her awkward positioning, meant that the tremble caused her knees to buckle slightly.

Max’s hands immediately sprung into motion, sliding under the backs of her thighs with a grip that could bruise.

“You okay?” Max questioned.

To be fair, they didn’t know it was exclusively alien poison.

“Yes, I’m okay, Max.” She reassured, sliding her own leggings down before lifting a foot to slip them off, leaving her black lace thong in place.

Liz then lowered herself back down, Max mirroring her movement, so she sat high up on his chest, his collarbones digging into the backs of her thighs.

“I love the smell of you. You smell like desert rose and desire.” Max remarked, leaning up to nose at her mound through her underwear.

At this final reassurance, Liz scooted up so her legs were on either side of Max’s head and she was hovering above him.

“You gotta come a little closer, baby.” Max scolded quietly, pulling her hips down to his mouth as he did.

The second his tongue made contact with her pooled desire, Max groaned loudly. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to scrub the heady, musky taste of her from his mind. He'd imagined her taste, before he learned to control himself, in those blackout causing wet dreams of his youth. 

Max began by running just the tip of his tongue over her labia through her thin underwear, creating a little extra friction. At that first touch, Liz felt a much anticipated wave finally reaching the shore, colliding and radiating through her body.

Max was still overcome with arousal, but for now, all he wanted in the world was to watch the woman above him convulsing in orgasm.

After some teasing, Max took one finger and moved her underwear to the side, sealing his lips around her clit. Max alternated between flicking his tongue quickly over her clit, sucking on it, and sweeping large licks down the rest of her folds.

Liz could feel tension crackling in her lower stomach and her heart racing, while Max moaned deeply as he ate her out. 

“Put your fingers inside me,” Liz pleaded in a near whine.

Max complied quickly, sliding first his index finger in, to open her up, before adding his middle finger.

Max thrust his fingers into Liz’s pussy, matching it to the rhythm he set with his tongue. Liz threaded her fingers into Max’s hair, pulling, as he continued to suck on her bundle of nerves. Her pulling on his hair made Max’s hips lift of their own accord, bucking up into the air behind her. 

Liz could feel the pleasure in her lower stomach start to crest, building higher and higher as she whined for Max to keep going, go harder. Liz arched her back, trying to take care not to suffocate Max as her climax washed over her. Deep, gasping breaths of desert air burned her lungs lightly as Max eased her through her orgasm. Once she had come down, Liz slid down Max’s body, settling her dripping cunt over the bottom of his sternum.

“What do you need, Max?” Liz asked, massaging her hands over his pecs.

Max looked up at Liz, marveling at the possibilities this magnificent woman was offering. She had just shared with him something he'd dreamt of for years, and here she was offering more. But the continuing throb of blood flow between his hips reminded him there was a reason she was offering. 

“Will you ride me?” Max asked.

Liz scooted the rest of the way down, so she was poised over Max’s cock.

"I'm on the pill, I don't have a condom. I'm clean and you can't transmit pathogens. Are you okay with this?" Liz asked.

"I don't either, I wasn't expecting this tonight," Max let out a brief wincing chuckle. "But yes, Liz, I want this." Max confirmed.

She reached down to line up his dick with her entrance before sinking down onto him. Liz worked her thighs to bounce up and down on his dick, tilting her hips around on each stroke.

It wasn’t going to take long for Max to cum with Liz riding him, throwing her hands up in abandon, as she relied on her the strength of her thighs to keep her going. Max stroked his hands up the sides of Liz’s ribcage, appreciating the curves of her body as she made its power evident. Max brought one hand down to rub tight circles around Liz’s clit.

Max finally came as Liz’s pussy pulsed around his dick. He felt instant relief when he came, the tension in his chest was alleviated and he felt the heat that’d been overwhelming him dissipating. Max continued to stroke Liz's clit, making sure she came a second time just as his cum finished pulsing up into her. 

Liz collapsed over Max, slumping sweatily down onto his chest. Liz rose up just enough to catch Max’s lips with her own once more.

Once she’d gained the strength, Liz lifted up her hips to let Max’s softening member slip out of her. After doing that, Liz laid herself back down onto Max’s chest, pulling a leaf of the sleeping bag over their satiated bodies.

“I’ll see you at sunrise. That’s a promise.” Liz assured Max as she let her eyes drift close to the sound of his normalizing heart beat.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments!
> 
> let me know your thoughts and opinions!
> 
> send echo prompts my way! or like jeresa? or LoVe or amelia and link? I don't know.
> 
> as always unbeta-ed, kindly let me know about any errors


End file.
